In numerous types of solid-stage electronic circuits, it is essential to protect the sensitive elements, such as, the transistors, diodes, etc., against damage and destruction during overload conditions. For example, certain active and passive semiconductive elements or components must be protected from extreme voltages and currents which are in excess of the voltage and current rating of the given circuit components. Thus, the potentials applied across the various electrodes as well as the current flowing through the various junctions should not be greater than the maximum values and designated tolerable characteristics given by the manufacturer. It will be appreciated that an adequate protective arrangement must be capable of handling both voltage transients and current surges as well as precluding overload conditions which can cause secondary breakdown of the circuit elements. For example, in many transistorized output amplifiers, a major cause of circuit failure and damage is attributed to over-voltage transients, large instantaneous current surges, and a certain combination of high current and voltage conditions termed secondary breakdown. Thus, an acceptable protection circuit should be able to effectively cope with each of the above-noted adverse conditions yet not detract from the normal operation of the amplifier.